La Maldición
by Aaron Godinez
Summary: OneShot basado en el famoso creepypasta de "Pokemon Creepy Black". Si realmente se desea tener un mayor impacto al leer esto, léase durante la noche, teniéndo como fondo la canción del link: goo.gl/KaSF3. Dulces sueños...


La Maldición

_Basado en un Creepypasta_

"_Él nunca fue un niño normal". "Siempre hubo algo extraño en ese pequeño". "No le auguro nada bueno a ese muchacho"…_

_Esto y mucho más era lo que los vecinos de Pallet Town comentaban de tanto en tanto acerca del extraño muchachillo, hijo de Delia Ketchum, que vivía junto con su madre en una casita que se encontraba casi al final del pueblo, a pocos metros de la casa-laboratorio del Profesor Samuel Oak. Aunque su madre hacía todo lo posible por mantener a su hijo en un bajo perfil, el muchacho siempre se las arregló para dejar algo de qué hablar entre los escandalizados –si no es que atemorizados– vecinos._

_Una vez, cuando tenía apenas 5 años de edad, se encontraba jugando solo en un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba el pueblo, cuando su soledad fue interrumpida por un grupillo de niños que empezaron a hostigar al párvulo; aparentemente, por ser "raro". Uno de aquella cuadrilla de infantes, fue particularmente abusivo con el pequeño Ash. No solo le aventó una piedra que le dejó un ojo morado, sino que además le propinó una buena tunda, en medio de la algarabía que hacían el resto de los niños. Dos días más tarde, ese mismo niño casi moría ahogado en ese mismo riachuelo. Algunos testigos afirmaron que fue el propio Ketchum quién empujó al pequeño, pero nunca se le pudo comprobar su culpabilidad._

_En otra ocasión, esta vez tenía 8 años de edad, había una niña en su escuela que tenía poco tiempo de haber adquirido un Eevee como regalo de cumpleaños. El joven Ash había tratado de acercársele al pokémon. Siempre sintió una especial curiosidad hacia aquellas extraordinarias criaturas que habitaban el mundo, y quiso acercarse para examinarle más de cerca, y de ser posible, acariciarle. No obstante, no solo la niña no le dejó acercarse a su amado pokémon –al tiempo que le propinaba un buen puntapié en la mejilla izquierda–, sino que también, el propio Eevee daba señales de no querer que aquél niño se le acercase, prueba de ello, fue la mordida que le dio a su mano derecha. Grave error. Esa misma tarde, de forma por demás inexplicada, Eevee había desaparecido… solo para volver a aparecer colgado del techo del cuarto de aquella niña. De igual forma, Ash fue el sospechoso principal, pero jamás pudieron demostrarlo._

_Con 12 años cumplidos, el joven Ash estaba listo para embarcarse en su travesía por el Mundo Pokémon. No obstante, surgió algo inusitado al momento de ir a recibir a su primer pokémon. No había ningún otro aspirante a entrenador ese día. Solamente el nieto del propio Samuel Oak, Gary, se encontraba allí, listo para escoger a su primera criatura. ¿La razón para aquella ausencia? En cuanto todos en el pueblo se enteraron que Ash Ketchum acudiría a recibir a su primer pokémon, ninguno quiso saber del asunto. Los padres de los demás aspirantes –o bien, los propios aspirantes– se negaron a ir a aquella especial ocasión. Todo ello debido al inmenso miedo que despertaba Ash entre propios y extraños. No querían imaginarse cómo sería encontrarse en el camino de ese entrenador, a todas luces maligno. El único que se atrevió a convertirse en el rival de Ketchum, fue el propio Gary Oak; aunque sabía de las extrañas y tétricas historias que giraban alrededor de Ash, eso solo le provocaba un enorme interés por el reto que supondría enfrentarse a ese extraño muchacho._

_El viaje transcurrió de forma normal para Ash las primeras 2 noches. Pero a la tercera, se encontraba caminando solo por el camino que llevaba a Viridian City, cuando de repente sintió que el ambiente se volvía cada vez más frío. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía en esos momentos. De repente, parecía que todo se volvía gris y lúgubre, al tiempo que una extraña niebla empezó a rodearle. A pesar de ello, se sentía tan bien… Sentía que la niebla le acariciaba y confortaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Hasta podía sentir… que le confortaba su mismísima alma._

_Luego, una voz se escuchó en el aire… Era una voz fría, hueca, rasposa… oscura._

"_Ash…" llamaba esa voz al muchacho, quién estaba perdido en medio del éxtasis que le producía esa sensación en su cuerpo._

"_Ash…"_

_Esa voz… La había escuchado en su niñez. La misma voz que le había ayudado a "castigar" a aquellos que le molestaban. Estaba allí, en el bosque. Llamándole, suplicándole… _

"_Ash…"_

_El muchacho finalmente abrió los ojos y ante él se encontraba una figura extraña. En un principio no tenía una forma clara, pero poco a poco empezó a solidificarse. Era como una sombra, una sombra que tenía unas manos esqueléticas. Brillaba; despedía un leve resplandor en todo su cuerpo, pero no uno lleno de luz… era un resplandor de un color tan oscuro como la sombra misma. Parecía estar envuelto en un aura llena de malicia._

_Pero sus ojos… ¡Ay! Unos ojos enormes, vacíos. Dos enormes puntos de luz que parecían que te estuvieran viendo lo más profundo de tu alma. Esos ojos no tenían vida… Eran un espejo de lo último que veían las personas y criaturas que se cruzaron con esa cosa: horror, desolación… El más terrible de todos los miedos que se pueden tener, esos ojos eran capaces de transmitirlos… La sombra de la muerte se anunciaba a todo aquel que viera esos ojos._

"_Ash…" El fantasma le hablaba con dulzura. Una dulzura maléfica que solo esa voz podía revelar._

_El muchacho le sonrió a ese ente malvado como si le sonriese a un viejo amigo. "Ven…" le dijo el joven Ketchum al tiempo que extendía una pokébola y la abría delante de él, invitándole a entrar._

_Como si estuviese esperando esa orden, el fantasma sonrió con malicia y comenzó a transformarse en humo; un humo que fue entrando poco a poco al instrumento de captura hasta el punto en que esta se cerró de forma instantánea tan pronto y su malvado huésped terminó de instalarse en su nueva morada._

_La niebla desapareció y el mundo parecía volver a girar en cuanto la criatura había entrado en la pokébola. Pero Ash se quedó viendo al aparato por varios minutos mientras torcía una sonrisa malvada. Su arma más letal, sin duda, se encontraba con él. Su viejo compañero, su único amigo en toda su solitaria vida se encontraba a su lado; y ahora sabía que podía no solo llamarlo cuando quisiera, sino que ahora estaba bajo su total y absoluto control, y que no hará nada más que su terrible voluntad…_

_El viaje fue muy fácil… Todos los retos que encontró, los superó con facilidad… Cuando un oponente se atrevía a desafiar a Ketchum, él solo tenía que sacar a su fiel ayudante y las cosas seguirían su curso. El ambiente se volvía igual que cuando le conoció la primera vez. El aire se enfriaba, el tiempo parecía detenerse, la niebla envolvía a los oponentes… Tanto entrenador como pokémon, al ver a semejante monstruo delante de ellos, quedaban completamente paralizados y eran incapaces de pensar y actuar con claridad._

_Cuando eso pasaba, Ketchum solo tenía que decir "Hazlo…", y aquél espanto preparaba su más terrible sorpresa para sus oponentes. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, su cuerpo parecía aumentar de tamaño rápidamente. Luego, abría la boca. Esa boca que parecía un pozo sin fondo, esa boca que parecía que despedía desde las entrañas del monstruo, los gritos y quejidos de todas las víctimas anteriores…_

_Se acercaba más y más a su pobre víctima, quién ya no podía ni huir por el miedo paralizante del que sufría. Lo último que se oía del pokémon antes de desaparecer, era su rugido de dolor… Después de eso, todo terminaba._

_¿Pero porqué limitarse al pokémon? El monstruo de Ketchum tenía hambre, y su amo debía de alimentarle cada vez que fuera posible. Y el alma del entrenador, seguramente sería un muy buen regalo para su criatura._

_Antes de que el entrenador pudiera hacer algo, el monstruo también ya había abierto sus enormes fauces, dispuesto a desaparecer a aquella pobre víctima…_

_Después de eso, un grito… Tan desgarrador como el anterior… Y en un instante, en donde se debía de encontrar el entrenador, ya no había nada. Solo un vacío en el lugar donde se supone que estuvo el entrenador y su criatura._

_Lo fácil que fue, lo fácil que sería el resto del viaje gracias a su "arma secreta", hizo que el joven y malvado entrenador ya no se preocupara por siquiera atrapar más pokémon. Solo capturó a los 5 restantes para cumplir con el reglamento establecido de la Liga Pokémon, pero en realidad solo necesitó a uno para cumplir su misión… Y con ese único "pokémon" –si así se le podía llamar– cegó las vidas de cientos de entrenadores y pokémon por igual. Ni siquiera los líderes del gimnasio estuvieron a salvo. Sin importar que tan fuertes fueran sus oponentes, todo eso quedaba en el olvido… No importa que tan poderosos fueran, todo eso perdía total y completo sentido al enfrentarse al más terrible de todas las fuerzas del mundo: el miedo… El pavor que significaba para muchos el enfrentar a lo desconocido… Enfrentar a la mismísima sombra de la muerte._

_Todos sufrieron lo mismo, todos acabaron igual. Brock, del Gimnasio de Pewter; Misty, del Gimnasio de Cerulean; Erika, de Celadon; Sabrina, de Saffron; Surge, de Vermillion; Blaine, de Cinnabar Island… Y Giovanni, de Viridian; junto con todos los Rockets que trataron de oponérsele y hacerse de aquélla criatura escalofriante, cuyo ataque que conocía, bastaba para borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. Era la última palabra que oían todos los oponentes de Ketchum antes del terrible final…_

"_Maldícelos…"_

_Ante esa fatídica orden, lo último que se veía –y sentía– era que el ambiente alrededor empezaba a oscurecer, los ojos del maléfico fantasma brillaban intensamente… Luego, aumentaba de tamaño aquella criatura, para luego finalmente abrir sus enormes fauces y envolver con ella al pokémon, junto con sus entrenadores; quienes desaparecían en medio de un grito desgarrador._

_Y así fue… Las victorias nunca fueron tan sencillas. El camino nunca fue tan breve. Nada hubiera ocurrió así de fácil, gracias a esa criatura._

_Incluso los mismísimos Elite 4 sucumbieron al poder de la Maldición._

_Hasta el propio Gary Oak, fue víctima de aquél terrible ataque…_

_Fue el campeón, el incuestionable ganador de la Liga Pokémon. Nadie nunca se atrevió a cuestionarle, por miedo a su despiadado fantasma que tenía a su servicio. Pero aún así, Ash siguió ejerciendo de los servicios de aquél monstruo por muchos años más. La Maldición siguió esparciéndose por todo el mundo, contra todo aquél que se atreviese a desafiar al nuevo Maestro._

_Pero llega un punto que toda grande historia debe de llegar a su inevitable final. Después de haber acabado con cientos de oponentes, después de haber matado hasta el hartazgo, así como arribó a su vida aquél fantasma, de forma repentina, fue así como un buen día desapareció. Ash nunca le volvió a ver, y se vio forzado a continuar su aventura solo._

_Y fue en esa soledad, cuando el entrenador comenzó, poco a poco, a reflexionar sobre el peso de sus acciones. Sobre el sinfín de vidas que desaparecieron por su mano… Por la mano de su criatura…_

_Y eran tantos, eran muchísimos. Llegó un punto en que el entrenador perdió la cuenta de cuántos murieron. Cuántas vidas maldijo… Cuantas almas desaparecieron. El peso de aquella terrible verdad le cayó encima, y ese peso le aplastaba cada día. Cada instante, en su andar diario, en sus sueños… en sus pesadillas… Aún les veía, veía sus rostros llenos de desesperación, escuchaba sus gritos todos los días… Les oía. Eran sombras que le siguieron tal cuál le había seguido aquella sombra infernal que tuvo como su aliada. Pero ahora, esas sombras fueron y serán, un continuo recordatorio de sus terribles pecados._

_Pero el castigo nunca acabó allí, acabó varios años después, de la misma y cruel forma…_

_Ya, con sus más de 90 años de edad, seguía cargando con ese dolor. Milagrosamente no se había vuelto loco al convivir con aquellos fantasmas todos los días. Pero eso cambiaría muy pronto._

_Todos le conocían en Lavender, así como en el resto del mundo. Aquél viejo melindroso y siniestro, iba todos los días a la Torre, a presentar sus respetos a todas las tumbas de aquél lugar. Solo él sabía cuántas de esas lápidas estaban llenas de todos los seres vivientes que él reclamo para aquella extraña criatura que poseyó, de la que ahora solo se hablan leyendas… Pues casi nadie vivió para conocer la verdad… solo él._

_Pero ese día fue diferente. Él no lo sabía, pero estos eran sus últimos instantes._

_Y lo supo de la misma forma que lo experimentó la primera vez, hace más de 70 años…_

_El aire comenzó a enfriarse, la niebla volvía a aparecer de la nada, el tiempo parecía detenerse. Pero había algo más, algo que haría de esta última vez la más terrible de todas… Las personas y los pokémon desaparecían… Solo quedaba él._

"_Ash…"_

_Era él… Había vuelto… Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no había sensaciones placenteras. Solo dolor, desesperación… y muerte._

"_Lo sabe…" pensaba el viejo maestro… Era la confirmación de sus más grandes temores…_

"_Viene por mí…"_

_Abandonó la torre, se alejó del pueblo… caminó y caminó. Pero el aire siguió tan frío como siempre, el dolor no se iba, la desolación se sentía en todas partes._

_Y luego… los vió._

_Estaban en todas partes, en cada lugar en donde trataba de huir en vano. Las sombras habían vuelto, pero esta vez, ya no eran simples siluetas. Poco a poco tomaron la forma de todos y cada uno de los tantos inocentes que Ash había maldecido. Todos ellos clamaban su nombre, al igual que aquél demonio que alguna vez tuvo en su poder…_

"_Ash…"_

_Todos decían lo mismo…_

"_Nos maldijiste… Nos mataste… Nos condenaste…"_

"_Ash… Pronto serás condenado…"_

_No podía escapar… Estaba atrapado en aquella especie de limbo… ¿O acaso este sería el castigo que tanto tiempo le esperaba? ¿Es este el Infierno?_

_No tenía nada a la mano. Sus viejos pokémon habían desaparecido junto con el resto de sus posesiones. Estaba solo; tan solo como se encontró por más de 50 años, tras la partida de su "siervo"._

_No obstante, todo parecía tener una razón de ser. Estas cosas le parecían estar guiando. Aún y a pesar de que le torturaban constantemente, el viejo entrenador de alguna forma sabía a dónde le estaban guiando._

_Al lugar donde empezó todo…_

_El origen de todas las cosas…_

_Pallet…_

_Terminaría en donde empezó. Pero aún no tenía idea de cómo…_

_Hostigado por sus innumerables víctimas, el anciano llegó a un Pallet Town por completo transformado. No había sol, ni árboles, ni casas… Era un páramo desolado, con árboles secos, casas en ruinas, y varios esqueletos inundando el lugar. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Los habitantes del pueblo? ¿Las víctimas de la Maldición? Lo desconocía… Pero solo bastó para ver aquellos esqueletos para llevar al anciano al borde de la locura._

_Pero la tortura no podía acabar ahí. Aún no…_

_Su casa… A lo lejos pudo apreciar su casa. Parecía que no fue tocada por la ruina de la que era testigo. Casi por inercia, el anciano entró a la casa de forma abrupta. Con la esperanza de que al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se encontrara de nuevo en su viejo hogar, pensando que todo era un sueño, y dándole gracias a todos los dioses por aquella nueva oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas…_

_Pero así no fue. Lo único que vio al entrar fue oscuridad… Y lo que pareció ser la figura de su madre, desapareció en un poderoso y escalofriante grito de horror, al tiempo que esa figura se disolvía en medio de un gigantesco charco de sangre._

_Y finalmente… apareció…_

"_Ash…"_

_Sabía lo que le aguardaba… Sabía de su destino final. Y lo peor, no podía defenderse… El camino le había agotado, estaba derrotado… El dolor iba a poder más que su voluntad por vivir. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿qué quedaba por vivir? ¿No era acaso lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo? ¿Morir? ¿Ya no seguir viviendo esa tortura diaria de saber a cuántos maldijo?_

_Quizás ese era su castigo final. Vivir esperando una muerte que quizás nunca llegaría. Viviendo, en cierto modo, su propia maldición… Pero él acabaría igual. Probaría el terrible dolor de saberse que enfrentaría a la muerte, en la más terrible de sus manifestaciones…_

_La misma que tenía delante de él…_

_Trató de huir, trató de atacar de alguna forma; pero estaba tan adolorido y cansado que cada movimiento no hacía más que debilitarle aún más. No lo lograría, iba a desaparecer… Iba a ser condenado al olvido y a la ruina._

_Y finalmente ocurrió… El mismo ataque que utilizó tantas veces, se empezó a manifestar delante de él._

_Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente, su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar. Después supo lo que vendría después… La boca. Esa boca que comenzó a abrirse hasta parecer una inmensa cueva, donde desde su interior, oía los gritos de todas las víctimas en su vida. Clamando fuertemente…_

"_¡Ash! ¡Únete a nosotros! ¡Ven a nosotros!"_

_El viejo Ash abrió los ojos con horror y trató de gritar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar…_

_Solo oyó al monstruo que decía, con aquella fría y horrenda voz…_

"_Ya estás maldito. ¡Muere!"_

_Y después de eso, la nada, el vacío… El olvido._

_Él desapareció en medio de la Maldición…_


End file.
